


I'm Still Haunted By The Memories

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine One Shots [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: Based off a request on Wattpad: Maybe Kurt had an accident and he only remembers the new directions and forgot about Blaine and their relationship?





	I'm Still Haunted By The Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Little Do You Know by Alex & Seirra

 

It's a proven fact that teens between 16-19 years old are more susceptible to car accidents than any other age group. Obviously, Kurt must have been some sort of magnet for terrible life-altering accidents. Because what else can explain how he's been in not just one but two terrible car accidents? 

 

Waking up at the hospital, was... lets just say not fun. His memory of that day is hazy at best. He remembers his dad was there. He remembers a ton of doctors coming in and asking him about his pain, which was fucking terrible by the way. And he doesn't cuss that often, so that should show how much pain he was in that first day. He remembers his name and age and what year it was and all that stuff, but he also remembers falling asleep pretty much right after waking up. 

 

The next time he woke up, his dad wasn't in the room. He was alone, and the pain was unbearable again. He was more alert this time, could feel how his body was pretty much immovable, it hurt just to move his hand. He must have signaled somehow to the nurse on hand, because she walked in and when he told her he was hurting, she pressed a button on the nearby machine and Kurt felt a blissful dizziness before passing out once again. 

 

The third and final (hopefully) time he wakes, it's day. He knows that from the light streaming in through the open blinds nearby. He looks around the empty room, well, almost empty. His dad is sitting in a chair with a book in his lap, reading silently with an ever familiar baseball cap on his head. 

 

He's still in pain. His body is still hurting, but either the drugs he's obviously on are working better, or his body is slowly but surely healing. Kurt guesses it's the former over the later. 

 

"Hey, kid. How are you?" Kurt glances at his dad, who puts his book down and moves closer to Kurt's bed. He licks at dry lips, and before he even speaks his dad is grabbing a cup of water and holding the straw to his lips. Kurt sips as much water as he can before finally letting go of the straw. 

 

"What happened?" Kurt asks. Which was a pointless question, he remembers what happened, but he asked it anyways. 

 

"You got into a car accident. Do you remember?" He asks. Kurt nods, which hurts his neck but he ignores that for the moment. 

 

"I was driving home, right?" Kurt asks. His dad nods, and he watches as his dad grabs his hand. Kurt tries to ignore how his dad's hands are shaking. 

 

"Right. You were coming home from Blaine's and didn't see the car slide into your lane," his dad continues to describe what happened, but Kurt isn't listening. He remembers bright lights coming at him and then a sudden impact, so he doesn't need to hear his dad describe that. 

 

"Dad?" Kurt interrupts him, "who's Blaine?" Immediately his father's face falls, and Kurt's stomach drops. That reaction from his father makes him feel like something's terribly wrong. 

 

"Blaine? You don't remember Blaine?" His dad asks. Kurt shakes his head, struggling to think what's going on. 

 

"Kurt, I'm going to go get the doctor, okay?" Before Kurt can say anything, his dad leaves the room and Kurt's freaking out. Blaine, why does his dad think Kurt should know who that is? He thinks hard, which just makes his head hurt even more than it does already. 

 

The door opens to Kurt's room, and his dad comes back with several doctors following him. One of them immediately goes to his bedside, and pulls out a flashlight that she shines in his eyes. 

 

"Hi, Kurt. My name is Dr. Michels. How are you feeling?" She asks as she continues to shine the light in his other eye. 

 

"My head hurts and so does my body," Kurt states. She nods, and hums a noise as she leans back. 

 

"Can you squeeze my hands for me?" She grabs his hands and Kurt squeezes. She nods and asks Kurt to do several other tests, before finally just standing next to him. 

 

"Alrighty, Kurt. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Can you tell me how old you are?" 

 

"Sixteen," Kurt responds. Her face doesn't change, but he does see his dad move towards him out of the corner of his eye. 

 

"Do you know what the date is?" She asks. 

 

"Um, it's September something, right? September 2010?" Kurt asks. The doctor looks away for a second, and Kurt looks between her and then over at his dad, who's face is crestfallen. 

 

"What? What's going on?" Kurt asks. Before anybody could say anything, the doors open and Kurt hears a shout of "you can't go in there!" 

 

"Kurt! You're awake! Oh my god, I was so worried," a boy's voice excitedly states. 

 

"Blaine, wait!" Kurt's dad grabs the boy by his arm, and Kurt turns to look at him. The boy looks at his dad confused, before looking over at Kurt. The boy smiles widely at him, hazel eyes turning gold in the sunlight. Those eyes were lined with dark bags, like the boy hasn't slept or at least slept soundly in days. 

 

"Who are you?" Kurt asks, and immediately his stomach clenches again in fear when he sees the boy's face fall, the smile dropping and being replaced by a confused head tilt. 

 

"What do you mean?" The boy asks. His dad grabs the boys shoulders, tells him he needs to go wait outside, but the boy doesn't leave. Kurt can't look away, can't stop watching as his dad gently pushes the boy out of the room, watches the confused look morph into something else that clenches at Kurt's heart and stomach, that makes him even more scared because he's not stupid, he's obviously missing something pretty important and he can hear the sounds of his heartbeat getting louder. Both from the beeping on the monitor and the blood roaring in his ears. 

 

"Kurt, I need you to calm down, okay?" Dr. Michels says, but Kurt ignores her. He watches his dad close the door on the boy, who Kurt can't see through the door but he can remember the look the boy gave him when he asked who he was. He obviously should remember him, who was he?

 

"Kurt! Calm down," Dr. Michels repeats loudly, and Kurt turns to her. 

 

"What's happening?" Kurt asks. Dr. Michels puts a hand on his shoulder, and Kurt looks up at her. 

 

"I need you to calm down. Can you do that for me, Kurt?" She asks. He takes a deep breath, and she nods. 

 

"Good. Keep doing that," Kurt takes several breaths, and then looks over at his dad. 

 

"Dad, what's happening?" Kurt asks again. His dad and Dr. Michels looks back and forth between each other, before Dr. Michels steps back and his dad steps forwards, grabbing his hand. 

 

"Kurt, kiddo, you're seventeen. It's 2011," he says. Kurt looks at him, that clenching in his stomach tightening as he thinks. He tries to remember the last thing before the accident, which was hazy itself. The last thing he really remembers is glee club, the new guy Sam, and fighting with Finn. 

 

"What's happening?" Kurt asks, the tears welling in his eyes as he tries to think, anything else. Why can't he remember apparently a whole year? A whole new person? 

 

"Dad, who's Blaine?" Kurt asks, remembering his dad called the boy who came in here Blaine. The boy who looked absolutely devastated that Kurt couldn't remember him. 

 

"Don't worry about that, kiddo," his dad tries to deflect, and Dr. Michels tries to get Kurt back to her, says they're going to run some MRIs and CT scans to try and figure out what's going on with Kurt's obvious amnesia, but Kurt doesn't look at her. 

 

"Dad, who's Blaine?" Kurt asks again. The doctors start unlocking the wheels on Kurt's bed, and his dad sighs loudly. 

 

"Blaine's your boyfriend," he states, and Kurt's mind goes blank. His boyfriend? He has a boyfriend? A boyfriend named Blaine. A boyfriend he has absolutely no memory of, no memory of the last year if people are right. 

 

The doctors start to wheel Kurt out of the room, and when they get outside his room there's no trace of the boy who's apparently named Blaine. There's only doctors and nurses surrounding them. 

 

They exit another set of doors, and that's when Kurt sees the waiting room. He sees a large group of kids, and makes out the faces of Rachel and Finn and Mercedes, along with others from the glee club. The new kid (or he guesses he must not be that new if people are right that an entire year has gone by) is sitting next to the boy named Blaine, who's crying. The boy, Blaine, looks up just in time for their eyes to connect before the doctors continue down the hall, the wall cutting the boy from his sight. 

 

Inside the CT machine, Kurt has to lay completely still, which isn't a problem. It just gives him time to think if anything. He can't believe what's happening, can't believe he doesn't remember an entire year of his life before the car accident. Why does he remember the accident, at least some details from it, if he doesn't remember the fact that apparently he has a boyfriend? 

 

The MRI is next after the CT, which gives Kurt even _more_ time to think. By the end, his head hurts to the point it feels like something's stabbing him over and over with each beat of his heart. The doctors return him to his room after the tests, and Kurt barely keeps his eyes open for the doctors to lock his bed back into place. 

 

When he wakes up, he hears his dad talking to the doctor outside. He doesn't move as he strains to listen. 

 

"When he woke up the first time, he remembered everything correctly. What's going on?" His dad demands. 

 

"Kurt has what's called retrograde amnesia. It's pretty common in patients like him who's suffered damage to the temporal lobe of his brain," Kurt has to strain a little harder to listen to the doctor, but when the next voice speaks, Kurt doesn't know why his chest feels tighter. 

 

"Will he get his memories back?" The voice doesn't belong to his father, nor does it belong to anyone Kurt remembers completely. 

 

"I honestly don't know. He might, but there's a chance he might never regain his memories again," the doctor speaks again, and she must leave right after because Kurt doesn't hear her speaking again. Kurt lays back against the pillows of his hospital bed, trying to remember what must have happened in the past year. Apparently, he has a boyfriend, his entire junior year of high school has passed and it was June now. He wonders what else he must be missing. 

 

The door opens, and his dad walks in, followed by Finn's mother, Carole. Carole smiles warmly at Kurt and brushes the hair on his forehead back. 

 

"Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?" Carole asks. 

 

"I'm fine," Kurt tells her, even though he's obviously the direct opposite of fine. Kurt wants to ask what's happened in the past year, but he's honestly terrified of what he must be forgetting. And then he sees the ring on Carole's finger, and his stomach clenches once again. 

 

"Are you--did you guys get married?" Kurt whispers, and Carole's eyes widen. Kurt wants to scream because her reaction is obvious, and it's another thing he has to be forgetting. She nods, looking over at his dad and the two of them exchange a look. 

 

"Kurt?" Another voice comes from the door, causing all of them to look over at the boy standing there. The boy from earlier, Blaine, is standing in the doorway. His eyes are puffy, the whites red from obviously crying, and he stands there with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. 

 

"Blaine, sweetie," Carole walks over to him, and Kurt watches as Blaine doesn't even turn to her, too focused on Kurt lying there in his bed. Kurt doesn't remember him, doesn't know who the boy in front of him was, knows that apparently they are boyfriends but that's it. But he does know that look. Knows the look of utter fear because he remembers that look on himself seeing his mother in her hospital bed when he was eight. 

 

Carole's telling Blaine he should leave, that it's probably not a good time, but Blaine doesn't seem to be moving. 

 

"Guys, can I talk with Blaine? Alone?" Kurt speaks up, looking over at his dad and then at Carole. They both look shocked, but Carole nods and rests a hand on Blaine's shoulder momentarily before leaving. His dad looks down at him. 

 

"You sure, kiddo?" He asks. Kurt nods, and his dad nods. He stops by Blaine real quick to squeeze his shoulder in the same manner he does to Kurt, and then it's just the two of them in the room. Blaine hesitantly walks over and takes a seat in the chair next to Kurt's bed. 

 

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asks. Kurt shrugs his shoulders slightly. 

 

"I'm okay," he states. He doesn't know why he asked his dad and Carole to leave, if he's honest. He doesn't know what to say to this boy who's a total stranger to him, but who's also supposedly someone he might have even loved. How long were they dating? Did they love each other? Where did they even meet? 

 

"So you really don't remember me?" Blaine whispers, and Kurt nods, watching as the confirmation seems to be like a physical punch based on the way Blaine recoils into himself. 

 

"I'm sorry," Kurt tells him, even though he doesn't even know what he's sorry for. Sorry for forgetting? 

 

"What, what all am I forgetting? I mean, besides the obvious," Kurt gestures between the two of them. 

 

"What's the last thing you really remember?" Blaine asks. Kurt sighs, trying to think about what in his mind seems like yesterday, but in actuality was really a year ago. 

 

"Finn was telling me that I shouldn't do a duet with Sam, because then I'd be hurting his reputation because he's hanging out with the gay kid," Kurt states, and Blaine's reaction is minimal, but Kurt's sure that he's actually missing out on a lot. 

 

"Okay. So, I guess the biggest thing is that your dad and Carole got married, so you and Finn are step-brothers now," Kurt nods, knowing about that now already. "You came to Dalton Academy because the bullying with Karofsky had gotten pretty bad, and joined the Warblers with me. But you eventually went back to McKinley after we lost Regionals, because you really missed the New Directions despite everything that happened. New Directions went to Nationals and lost, and that's the big things I guess," Blaine explains. 

 

"I guess I'm wondering how we met then?" Kurt asks. Blaine, despite everything that he must be feeling, smiles softly when Kurt asks that question. It makes Kurt wonder about what they must mean to each other, if Blaine looks like that when he remembers how the two of them had met. 

 

"You came to Dalton to spy on the Warblers, actually," Blaine chuckles, and Kurt manages a small smile. "We were throwing a little performance, and you stopped me on the staircase and pretended you were new to Dalton, even though it was obvious you weren't because you weren't wearing the uniform. But I still took you over to the performance. We became friends after that," Blaine smiles, and Kurt could certainly see how he could have easily fallen in love with the boy sitting in that chair. 

 

"I know, this is probably really strange and weird for you. If you want to leave, I don't blame you," Kurt says. Blaine's smile immediately disappears, and before he could think, Blaine reaches forwards and grabs Kurt's hand. Kurt's first reaction is to draw his hand back, not used to people he doesn't really know voluntarily touching him, but he fights that urge. Blaine probably doesn't even realize anything was different. Kurt wonders how often the two of them just simply held hands during this past year. 

 

"Of course I'm not going to leave, Kurt. Unless, you want me to?" Blaine asks the question after a brief hesitation, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see Blaine's terrified Kurt would say yes. 

 

"I just," Kurt slowly draws his hand back, and somehow manages to stop from reaching for Blaine's hand again when Blaine gives him a terrified look. 

 

"I can't be who I am to you, Blaine. I don't remember being your boyfriend, I don't remember being your friend. Just, I'm basically starting over in whatever this is between us. Can you handle that?" Kurt asks. Blaine blinks back obvious tears, and Kurt wonders what's going on through Blaine's mind because he gives Kurt a strange look Kurt feels like he should probably know. 

 

"We can do that," Blaine whispers. Kurt nods, and holds his hand out for Blaine to shake. 

 

"I'm Kurt Hummel. It's nice to meet you," Kurt states. Blaine grabs Kurt's hand again, but doesn't hold on like he did just moments earlier. 

 

"Blaine Anderson," Blaine lets go of Kurt's hand, and Kurt nods. He's about to ask Blaine a question about his life, when his dad and Carole enter the room again. 

 

"Hey, kiddo. Sorry, Blaine, visiting hours are actually over," his dad states. Blaine nods and turns back to Kurt, giving him a small smile. 

 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt," Blaine states. Kurt nods, and Blaine's smile widens. 

 

"See you tomorrow, Blaine," Kurt tells him. Blaine nods again, and lingers for several moments, just looking at Kurt. It makes him feel a little uncomfortable, not being used to people looking at him like that. Like they actually truly care about him to the depth Blaine obviously must. But Blaine leaves before Kurt can think to say anything, leaving him in the room with just his dad and Carole. 

 

He says goodbye to them, both promising to come back early in the morning. And they do, along with Blaine again. 

 

Kurt leaves the ICU three days later, no longer in critical condition. After the accident, he had pretty serious internal bleeding, as well as several fractured ribs, his left shoulder had been dislocated, and his left leg was fractured in three separate places. The car hit the left side of his car, which was why most of his injuries remained on the left side of his body. But the biggest worry for the doctors had been the injuries to his brain, since his skull had fractured as well and he experienced some pretty severe whiplash. The brain damage to his temporal lobe was the best explanation the doctors had for his amnesia, but nobody knew for sure if he'd ever recover his forgotten memories. But the doctors were pretty optimistic about Kurt's recovery. He'd have to end up doing some pretty serious physical therapy once he was healed, but there was no permanent damage to his body, luckily.

 

For the next several weeks, his dad stops by in the morning until noon when he needs to get back to the shop, and Carole stops in whenever she can during her rounds. Luckily, she works at the hospital as an ER nurse, so she can pop up to Kurt's room whenever she can. Blaine typically comes over after his dad leaves, and the two of them stay there talking. 

 

Kurt learns about Blaine, and becomes fast friends with him. When Kurt asked, apparently they were fast friends the first time too. Kurt manages to get several more details about what exactly transpired to make him transfer to Dalton, and he can't believe he doesn't remember being kissed by David Karofsky of all people, of getting threatened by him. Mostly, they talk about show choir, being on the Warblers. Two of them actually ended up visiting Kurt along with Blaine one day, two boys named Nick and Jeff. They seemed like fun, and they both said they were friends with Kurt while he was at Dalton. 

 

Two and a half weeks later, Kurt's released from the hospital to do the rest of his recovery at home. Blaine showed up along with his dad, Carole, and Finn. The four of them eventually helped wheel Kurt out of the hospital after getting released, where he felt the sun on his skin for the first time in what felt like forever. Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm to help him into the car. His shoulder had completely healed, and his leg was wrapped in a cast that kept him from bending his leg. Blaine helped him into the car, and then he were on his way home. 

 

Blaine continued to visit, if anything more often than not now that Kurt was home. Kurt wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling with Blaine constantly being around. He enjoyed it, that's a given. Blaine was a great person, and he was an amazing friend. It's just, Kurt knows his memories aren't returning as time continues. His body is healing, his leg was almost completely healed and ready to come out of the cast. His ribs were completely healed, and he wasn't even on the pain medication anymore. 

 

Now that Kurt's on crutches, he can actually leave the house instead of just laying around in bed all day. So Blaine ends up driving the two of them towards the Lima Bean, which was apparently one of their favorite spots before the accident. 

 

It was August when he realized he was getting his memories back. He met up with Blaine after coming home from physical therapy. Physical therapy was actually terrible, it was pure torture everyday but the thought of getting his body completely back was the only thing that kept Kurt going some days. But the memories don't come back all at once in a sudden rush of knowledge. There isn't one day that Kurt just wakes up with all the memories he's forgotten. They come slowly, like the trickle of water dripping from a faucet left open just a little. 

 

The first thing he remembers is saying hello on the staircase. It was just there one morning, after he woke up and was eating breakfast at the table, he could remember walking down the staircase at Dalton Academy and stopping Blaine. He remembers saying hello, remembers Blaine pulling him down the hallway, remembers Blaine singing Teenage Dream to him. 

 

He doesn't tell Blaine he's starting to get his memories back. Mainly because he doesn't want to get Blaine's hopes up. Who knows if Kurt will recover all the memories he's lost, who knows if he'll ever remember anything else again about the year they supposedly fell in love with each other. So he keeps it a secret when he sees Blaine. Even though they are friends again, even though Kurt thinks he might honestly be starting to feel things for Blaine again, he can't tell Blaine he remembers meeting him.

 

The next thing he remembers is singing _Baby It's Cold Outside_ with Blaine. He was in the shower, singing along with the music playing through his speaker. He was thinking about how Blaine and him would sound great singing this song as a duet, because he knows Blaine has an incredible voice from the times he made Blaine sing with him. And then he remembers dancing around in the matching uniforms, singing to the holiday classic. He remembers longing for the boy he was singing with, longing for him with all of his heart but he couldn't have him. 

 

However, he doesn't tell Blaine when they meet up after his physical therapy again. Not even when he catches Blaine looking at him with that familiar dazed look that makes Kurt wonder what _Blaine's_ remembering. 

 

Two months pass, and more memories slowly start to flood into Kurt's mind. He remembers their first date, their first kiss, their first time. With each memory that Kurt remembered, there was also new ones Kurt was making. It starts to get confusing, almost like Kurt's living two different lives at the same time. On one hand, the memories that Kurt forgot almost felt like they belonged to somebody else, almost felt like they couldn't be his. But they were his, he remembers them and the emotions that stir up along with them confuses him. Because there's also the memories Kurt's making now, the dates with Blaine Kurt swears aren't dates, but with each day and with each new memory he finds the line that Kurt thought was so definitive getting blurred. Kurt finds himself wondering more and more if what he feels for Blaine now is the results of his memories coming back or if it's because he's falling for the boy all over again. It's the most confusing question of his life, because he doesn't want to tell Blaine that he remembers falling in love with him, because he thinks he's falling in love with him now. And how are you supposed to separate the life of the Kurt before the accident and the life of the Kurt after the accident? 

 

Then he finally remembers saying I love you for the first time. They were drinking coffee together, like they always do after school, and Blaine smiled at him in that way he always does before taking a sip from his drink. The memory just hit him out of nowhere, like they usually did. His eyes must have widened, or he made some kind of reaction, because the smile on Blaine's face goes away in lieu of a confused look. 

 

"Everything okay?" Blaine asks. Kurt can't speak, literally struck speechless by the weight of the new memory. Remembers the shock and surprise and utter relief he felt that day when Blaine leaned his head on that hand and said the words he felt but was too scared to tell him. 

 

"I remember," Kurt whispers, and he was aware of tears filling his eyes as the pieces of the missing puzzle somehow all connect together and he wonders how in the world he ever held this boy at arms length? How could he do that to the boy he was absolutely in love with? Blaine's eyes widen as he looks at Kurt, and Kurt smiles. 

 

"What do you remember?" Blaine asks. Kurt laughs, he can't help himself. 

 

"Everything," he says. Blaine looks at him, doesn't move as he processes what Kurt's said, what he keeps saying. 

 

 

"I remember how we met, how you turned around that day on the staircase and took me to that rehearsal. I remember pining after you forever until you finally realized how you felt. I remember that amazing speech you gave before you kissed me. I remember falling in love with you each and every day," Kurt feels the tears falling, doesn't care they're in a public place as he reaches across the table and holds Blaine's hand. Blaine's eyes fill with tears himself as he listens to Kurt. 

 

"I'm so sorry, Blaine," he finally whispers. Blaine moves then, he crosses to the side of the booth Kurt's sitting on and hugs him, hugs him tight without a care they're in a coffee shop in the middle of Ohio. 

 

"You remember?" Blaine asks, and Kurt hears the desperation in Blaine's voice, hears it in the small hitch of his breath like he can't get enough air, like he's so scared Kurt's going to say no that he can't breathe properly. Kurt pulls back so he can look into Blaine's eyes, so Blaine can see Kurt's 100% serious when he speaks. 

 

"Everything. From the moment we met until now, I remember everything," Kurt whispers. Blaine grins a watery smile, and kisses him. Once Kurt gets past the shock, he kisses him back quickly. They pull back way too soon, due to the fact that nothing can make them forget where they are. Blaine gets up, grabs Kurt's hand and they leave without their half full coffees, but Blaine just pulls Kurt towards his car and finally stops, the two of them hidden from view behind the huge truck next to Blaine's car. 

 

Kurt doesn't get a chance to say anything else before he has an armful of Blaine and his lips are otherwise occupied. Kurt kisses back with everything he has, both their cheeks wet with tears but it doesn't matter. Finally, Kurt has to pull back, has to pull away because he has something incredibly important to say, something that needs to be said before they can waste the rest of the day kissing and reconnecting. 

 

"I love you, Blaine Anderson. And I will never forget you ever again," Kurt whispers, and Blaine smiles and cups one of Kurt's cheeks with his hand. He doesn't respond, he doesn't need to respond. Kurt knows that nothing in the world, not even another car accident, will ever let him forget Blaine ever again. 

 


End file.
